The Legends of Reality
The Legends of Reality is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and forty-first case of the game. It is the twenty-sixth case of The Mystery and the seventh and final case in Gaulstone. Plot After the discoveries that Major's in-law family had gone missing due to the Beast's acolyte and that the Beast was originally created in Gregory Blade's laboratory almost twenty years ago, Diana and the player promised to Chief Tempest that they would uncover the Beast's identity, find their missing Laboratory Chief Janice and rescue the Blade and Redmoon families from losing any more to bloodshed. Soon after, the duo headed to the abandoned laboratory to investigate the Beast's reasons for killing and tearing the two families apart with their legend only to discover Joshua's uncle and DJ Abdul Carla, bloodied and mutilated. Ethan then revealed that Abdul was killed to make it look like that the Beast monster had eaten him alive. However, he was sure it was the work of a human. They then suspected Joshua in the murder before suspecting Major, prop maker Bart Valliant and paranormal investigator Jay Bagans. The team then learned from Diego that someone had broken into the Redmoon household. The player and Diana then hurried to the Redmoon household only to find the place wrecked and torn apart. They then found clues to suspect Major’s cousin and army soldier Justin Redmoon, Major’s aunt Kendra Bilodeau and Justin’s girlfriend and local nurse Fleur Barton. They also found a soaked handkerchief which they sent to Ethan, who revealed that the Beast had used the handkerchief to attack Janice with chloroform. They then found out that Abdul had attempted to take the Redmoons’ money due to his belief that Major and Diego weren’t responsible enough to have their parents’ inheritance and that Joshua had a fight with Abdul about his irresponsible behavior toward his brother Zach when the young boy asked if Santa would come for Joshua too despite his age. They also discovered that Bart had been crafting figurines of the Beast’s victims and that Jay tried to warn Abdul about the Beast as that he discovered an unmarked grave, presumably where the victims of the Beast were buried. Shortly after, Maxwell came panicking that Major was holding Joshua in a chokehold, threatening to shoot him. After the player and Diana successfully calmed Major down from his angry outburst and sent him back to join his children, the duo discovered that Justin threatened to shoot the victim at gunpoint after the victim tried to let himself in the Redmoon estate. They also found out that Joshua's uncle, Phillip Blade, was Kendra’s ex-lover and that his death was the true reason she left Rosenoque years prior. They also discovered that Abdul was sexually harassing Fleur, causing the nurse to become paranoid, which worried Justin and his family. Afterwards, the detectives were visited by Zach and his friend William, who revealed that they had witnessed the Beast kidnapping Zach's adoptive mother Janice, which led the detectives to send the two to Maxwell, Major and the Redmoon children. With Zach's testimony on Janice's kidnapping and finding the last clue, a modified beast mask, as the murder weapon, the team was able to arrest Kendra as Abdul's killer, Janice's kidnapper and the one known as the Beast serial killer who had haunted Gaulstone and its inhabitants. After being accused, Major’s aunt denied her involvement in the murder and started crying, telling the detectives that she would never take the form of what took her lover away all those years ago. However when Diana showed her the evidence and asked her how she could do this to her own nephews, Kendra's faux tears turned into a grin as she said that she had no care for what they had to go through and that they deserved it. After Diana asked why they deserved it, Kendra revealed that she was not Marie's sister, but was actually Kendra Redmoon, the sister of Francisco Redmoon and Justin’s mother. She explained how she took care of traitors of the cult for years by her brother’s side until Francisco's youngest son got too close to the truth and caused Francisco to murder the weak woman he called a wife. She then explained that she had received a message from an anonymous person asking her to come back to Rosenoque and become a legendary murderer in Gaulstone to make the city live in fear. She then laughed, tellng the detectives that she only had to take the name of The Beast and agitate the citizens to cause so much chaos against her family again. To cause tensions between the Redmoons and the Blades, she only had to make sure that Abdul would report the missing legend page to the team before kidnapping him and murdering him in the old laboratory where the Beast was created. She then only had to kidnap their lab chief to cause tensions in the team and her plan would have been successful. When Diana confronted Kendra about who was the anonymous person, she only explained that it was something much bigger than the weak cult she and her brother had formed years ago. Her grin slowly formed into a demonic smirk as she took out a gun to shoot the detectives. However, before she could kill the player and Diana, Major burst into the interrogation room and threw a frying pan at her, knocking his aunt unconscious. At the trial, Judge Brighton was disgusted to see another Redmoon monster as she decided to sentence the Beast serial killer to life in a maximum security prison with no chance of parole. Soon after, Major, Diana and the player headed back to the station, where Jacob told them that the citizens of Gaulstone were protesting in front of the Redmoon household with molotov cocktails. The player, Major, Jacob, Leigh and Diana rushed to the Redmoon household to discover the citizens ready to raze it to the ground. After Major and the player was able to successfully calm the angry crowd down, they went inside and reassured Diego and the others that everything would be alright. The player and Chief Tempest then decided that now that the Beast was behind bars and that the citizens had been realized that they were used to create chaos, they needed to find Janice and rescue her. The player and Leigh then decided to go interrogate Kendra one last time, where Kendra mocked and told them that they would never find their missing laboratory chief or her stupid nephew’s missing wife. While questioning her, she accidentally let slip that she had taken Janice to where it all began, making the duo head to the laboratory and discover a secret passage in Gregory's abandoned laboratory. When the player successfully unlocked the passage, they discovered a massive wooden box stained with blood. After successfully opening the box, they discovered an unconscious Janice, who they rushed to the hospital. After the detectives got her to the hospital and ensured she was in the safe hands of Fleur Barton and her fellow nurses, Leigh and Joshua stayed behind to be there for Janice and to update her on what had happened. Meanwhile, Diego told the player that he hadn’t seen Major since the moment they saved the Redmoons' household from being burnt to the ground. After investigating the house, they discovered Major’s abandoned police badge splattered with mud. Upon Ethan's close analysis of the badge, he was able to confirm that the mud samples could only be found in the Gaulstone Woods. The revelation led a worried Diana and the player to head to the woods, where they searched for what felt like forever until the duo discovered Major sitting next to the unmarked grave. After Diana asked him what he was doing, Major told them that Chief Tempest refused his request to be part in the search for Summer and Ezekiel, so he decided to go check the Beast’s grave. Surprised by what he meant, the senior detective explained that a few years prior to the player’s first investigation, he had discovered something he hadn’t told anyone; He had found the true Beast agonizing. After discovering it in so much agony and pain, and despite his knowledge that it was a dangerous monster, he approached it and took care of it. After realizing that the wolf would bleed out even if Major helped him, he comforted the legend until the agony in his heart died along with him. Not wanting the citizens to speculate about the monster once more, he buried it in the woods and never mentioned it to anyone. When he was faced with his own lie, Major explained that the real monster were the scientists who did the experiments to the poor wolf they experimented on, unintentionally transforming it into a bloody killing machine. After Diana comforted Major, the youngest Redmoon heir slowly came back with them to the station, clearly wanting to help find his lost wife. Later, Janice came back to the station, ready to help the team again in their fight for justice. Unfortunately for Joshua and Major, she told them that she was angry at them and that would take a bit of time to fully forgive them for what they had done to hinder the team's investigations in Gaulstone. She then informed the team that she had overheard Kendra during her kidnapping inform someone nicknamed "T" over the phone that she was gonna send Janice to Howling Valley like she did with Summer and Ezekiel. This prompted the Chief to decide that they would transfer over to the mountainous district of Howling Valley to save Summer and her father from T's clutches. Six years ago, a young Major "Lucas" Redmoon was wandering the woods of Gaulstone, when he heard a whimpering sound coming from the deep dark of the woods. On instinct, the brave animal ranger went into the deep woods like when he was five years, with his brother. He then saw on the muddy ground, a whimpering wolf on the wooded ground. He then kneeled down, clearly not afraid of the menacing appearance of the wolf. He then checked the wolf's faint pulse, knowing that his efforts was futile to rescue the weakened Beast. He then whispered soft comforting sounds to the Beast, who had recognized the five-year-old kid he had once saw in that twenty-one year old adult. Major then silently whispered to the Beast that he wasn't going to suffer anymore... as the ranger stabbed a blade quick to the heart. Major then watched the light fade from the Beast's eyes, as the legend showed a faint smile, as the ranger decided... he wanted to save more than just animal lives. He wanted to serve and fight for justice. Summary Victim *'Abdul Carla' (found with his insides torn out) Murder Weapon *'Modified Beast Mask' Killer *'Kendra Bilodeau' Suspects Profile *The suspect has read the Redmoon-Blade legend *The suspect eats foie gras *The suspect knows anatomy Appearance *The suspect wears glasses Profile *The suspect has read the Redmoon-Blade legend *The suspect eats foie gras *The suspect knows anatomy Profile *The suspect has read the Redmoon-Blade legend *The suspect eats foie gras *The suspect knows anatomy Profile *The suspect has read the Redmoon-Blade legend *The suspect eats foie gras *The suspect knows anatomy Appearance *The suspect wears glasses Profile *The suspect has read the Redmoon-Blade legend *The suspect eats foie gras *The suspect knows anatomy Appearance *The suspect wears glasses Profile *The suspect has read the Redmoon-Blade legend *The suspect eats foie gras *The suspect knows anatomy Appearance *The suspect wears glasses Profile *The suspect has read the Redmoon-Blade legend *The suspect eats foie gras *The suspect knows anatomy Quasi-Suspect Killer's Profile *The killer knows anatomy. *The killer has read the Redmoon-Blade legend. *The killer eats foie gras. *The killer wears glasses. *The killer has O- blood type. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Abandoned Laboratory. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Phone, Beast's Message) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Texts to Joshua; New Suspect: Joshua Blade) *Inform the victim's nephew, Joshua Blade, of the murder. (New Suspect: Major "Lucas" Redmoon) *Interrogate Major about the murder at the hands of the Blade-Redmoon legend. (New Crime Scene: Gaulstone Woods) *Investigate Gaulstone Woods. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Faded Tape) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: The Beast Figurine; New Suspect: Bart Valliant) *Ask Bart about the murder that occurred recently due to the legend. *Examine Faded Tape. (Result: Paranormal Recordings; New Suspect: Jay Bagans) *Ask Jay Bagans about his search for the Beast. *Analyze Beast's Message. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read the Redmoon-Blade legend) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows anatomy) *Attribute: Joshua has read the Redmoon-Blade legend, Major has read the Redmoon-Blade legend. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Redmoon Basement. (Clues: Faded Medal, Broken Pieces, Door Wreckage) *Examine Faded Medal. (Result: Army Badge; New Suspect: Justin Redmoon) *Ask Justin Redmoon about the death of Abdul Carla. (Attribute: Justin has read the Redmoon-Blade legend and knows anatomy) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Locket of Kendra and Marie; New Suspect: Kendra Bilodeau) *Ask Kendra if she met Abdul in her return to Rosenoque. (Attribute: Kendra has read the Redmoon-Blade legend) *Examine Door Wreckage. (Result: Syringe) *Analyze Syringe. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats foie gras; New Suspect: Fleur Barton) *Ask Fleur about the Beast using a syringe from the hospital. (Attribute: Fleur eats foie gras and knows anatomy; New Crime Scene: Unmarked Grave) *Investigate Unmarked Grave. (Clues: Abdul's Tablet, Box of Figurines, Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Photo of Grave Message) *Confront Jay about warning the victim about the grave of the Beast's victims. (Attribute: Jay has read the Redmoon-Blade legend, eats foie gras and knows anatomy) *Examine Box of Figurines. (Result: Box Lid Revealed) *Confront Bart about making figurines of the victims claimed by the Beast. (Attribute: Bart has read the Redmoon-Blade legend, eats foie gras and knows anatomy) *Examine Abdul's Tablet. (Result: Tablet Unlocked) *Analyze Victim's Tablet. (09:00:00) *Confront Major about the victim's attempts in taking the Redmoon inheritance. (Attribute: Major eats foie gras and knows anatomy) *Ask Joshua about why he argued with the victim. (Attribute: Joshua knows anatomy and eats foie gras) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Basement Playroom. (Clues: Box of Toys, Torn Pieces, Locked Present) *Examine Locked Present. (Result: Brasserie and Note) *Confront Fleur about the brasserie from the victim. (Attribute: Fleur has read the Redmoon-Blade legend) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Blade Family Tree) *Interrogate Kendra about her long lost lover from the Blade family. (Attribute: Kendra eats foie gras and knows anatomy) *Examine Box of Toys. (Result: Handgun) *Analyze Handgun. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Justin about the handgun in the kids' toybox. (Attribute: Justin eats foie gras) *Investigate Damaged Restraining Table. (Clues: Broken Pieces; New Lab Sample: Zach Blade's Testimony) *Analyze Zach Blade's Testimony. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears glasses) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Werewolf Mask) *Examine Werewolf Mask. (Result: Red Sample) *Analyze Red Sample. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Modified Beast Mask; Attribute: The killer has O- blood type) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Tale of Imagination (7/7). (No stars) A Tale of Imagination (7/7) *Pair up with Major and Joshua to calm the citizens down. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Interrogate Kendra Redmoon about where Janice is. *Investigate Abandoned Laboratory. (Clue: Locked Passage Door) *Examine Locked Passage Door. (Result: Door Unlocked; New Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Janice Carla) *Get Janice to the hospital to be tended to by Fleur and her nurse crew. (Reward: Burger) *Check on Diego to see what's wrong. *Investigate Redmoon Basement. (Clue: Major's Police Badge) *Examine Major's Police Badge. (Result: Mud Sample) *Analyze Mud Sample. (06:00:00) *Make sure Major Lucas is okay after his aunt's arrest. (Reward: The Beast's Mask) *See what Janice has discovered from Kendra while she was kidnapped. (All tasks must be completed) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Gaulstone (The Mystery) Category:Featured Cases